


Na první pohled

by somebodyloving



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Translation, de-anon
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amnézie je jen další případ k rozlousknutí. Rozpoznat neznámé tváře, znovu si vybudovat dřívější identitu, najít ztracenou realitu. Výzva, která by Sherlocka mohla dokonce bavit. Dokáže přečíst lidi jako knihy. Ten muž s prošedivělými vlasy je jeho šéf. Ta žena, která pokulhává, je jeho bytná. Ta dívka s obavami v očích…je do něj šíleně zamilovaná. A co se týče Johna Watsona? Jeho manžel. Očividně.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Meets the Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347350) by [worldaccordingtofangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldaccordingtofangirls/pseuds/worldaccordingtofangirls). 



> Překlad poznámky od autorky:  
> De'anon z tohoto [promtu](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/15638.html?thread=91763222#t91763222) na BBC Sherlock kmeme.  
> V příběhu je menší sex scéna, fluff, a možná pár otřepaných cliché o amnézii.  
> (Takže, um, ahoj Sherlock fandome. Tohle je moje první práce na toto téma; doufám, že toho potom napíšu mnohem víc. Ráda jsem Vás všechny poznala. /mávánapozdrav)
> 
> Poznámka od překladatelky:  
> Zdravím Vás. Rozhodla jsem se přeložit právě tuto povídku, protože popisuje velmi zajímavou situaci. Amnézie a jak se s ní Sherlock popere. Bude to druhý pokus o překlad Johnlock a snad se Vám to bude líbit tak, jako mně :). 
> 
> Překlad zatím probíhá, pomalu ale jistě, a je opravován.
> 
> Protože je povídka dlouhá a napsaná v jednom celku, budu ji posílat po částech. Snad nebude vadit :).

Otevře oči; určitě se otevřely z vlastní vůle, jelikož si nemůže představit, že by je otevřel sám od sebe. V zadní části hlavy ucítí bolest; nic moc dalšího nerozpoznává, jen tu bolest a nepříjemnou ostrost vědomí. Nepoznává tu naškrobenou přikrývku, kterou má přitáhnutou až k bradě, ani omítnutý strop, nebo sterilní nemocniční pokoj a chladné světlo zářivek, či drnčení monitorujících přístrojů, nic. Dokonce ani toho muže, který sedí na židli naproti posteli a vypadá, jako kdyby se zbavil asi padesáti let, když spatří, že se probudil. Vrásky kolem očí a úst se okamžitě uvolnily.

Muž se nakloní k posteli, chtěl prsty projet jeho vlasy, ale zastaví se v půlce, drží se zpátky. Proč?

˶Sherlocku," říká váhavě.

Tak to je jeho jméno.

Sherlock zamrká. Ten muž má na sobě až příliš velký vlněný svetr, který jde cítit kuličkami na moly a kávou, a z muže sálá strach. Má strach. O něj? Možná. Pustí to z hlavy jako nepodstatnou informaci. Co je důležité, je ten svetr; musí být zima. Zima. Sherlock se nad tím slovem na chvíli zamyslí. Zima. Hlavou mu proběhnou myšlenky na zimu a šedivý vír. Zima. Ale potom si pomyslí, že v Londýně je vždycky zima a pošmourně, a vzpomene si, že v Londýně žije.

Ale kdo je toto, pomyslí si a znovu zamrká.

˶Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se ten muž. ˶Jak se cítíš? Víš, celkem jsi nám nahnal strach."

Sherlocka od odpovědi zachrání křik ode dveří. Mladá žena vtrhne dovnitř; má vlnité hnědé vlasy a na sobě pomačkaný laboratorní plášť. Má vyzáblý obličej a strachuje se. Náhle sebou trhne a zastaví se u madla nemocniční postele. Muž položí ruku na její bedra a tiše ji utěšuje slovy. Je to jeho žena?

˶Ah, Sherlocku," ztěžka hlesne mladá žena, a on si uvědomí, že to nemůže být žena toho muže, ne, když už je bezmocně zamilovaná do něj; ta panická hrůza v jejím hlase a ruměnec, který jí vystupuje na tvářích a ten silný puls, když stiskne jeho ruku - nesměle, jako kdyby byla velmi drahá a křehká - ukazuje tak, co ukrývá v srdci.

˶Ah, Sherlocku!" znovu běduje. ˶Díky Bohu, že jsi v pořádku. Přišla jsem hned, jak jsem o tom slyšela." kouše si zběsile dolní ret.

Na chvilku se rozprostře ticho narušené jen vrčením monitorujících přístrojů a namáhavými nádechy a výdechy mladé ženy. Nakonec se muž posune dopředu.

˶Molly," řekne jemně. ˶Molly. Vypadá to, že je docela v pořádku. Věř mi, jsem doktor."

Takže tento muž je jeho doktor? Nemožné; nemá na sobě lékařský plášť. Náhoda? Sherlock se zběžně podívá na jeho ruce. Jsou nahnědlé a upracované, kůže je od mozolů zdrsnělá. Kdysi musel pracovat někde na prudkém slunci; možná jsou tak opotřebované přišíváním stehů, nebo vyměňováním obvazů?

Ou, co by Sherlock za to dal, aby uslyšel jeho jméno!

˶Ano," řekne nakonec ochraptělým hlasem, v krku má sucho, jako kdyby jej měl pokrytý prachem. Muž sebou trhne. ˶Jsem v pořádku."

Muž pokývá hlavou a přesune svou ruku na Mollyino předloktí, hladí ji sem a tam, aby ji uklidnil. Ona si skousne dolní ret. Je to ten typ dívky, která vypadá, že se z příliš velkého sebeuvědomění chvěje, i když stojí úplně bez hnutí.

˶Je to velmi milé, že jsi přišla," řekne nakonec muž, ˶ale jsem si jistý, že Sherlock potřebuje odpočinek. Navíc, návštěvní hodiny za chvíli končí." Postaví se a jednou rukou si sjede na stehno. Pevně ho stiskne. Zlozvyk? Ale proč? ˶Taky už bych měl jít."

Molly pokývne hlavou a chvějíc odejde z pokoje. Muž váhá u dveří, neklidně se dívá zpátky na něj. Očividně nad něčím urputně přemýšlí. Co ho trápí? Sherlock prahne po informacích.

˶Dobrou noc, Sherlocku," nakonec řekne muž. V jeho hlase jde slyšet zvláštní zadrhnutí. ˶Zítra přijdu."

Sherlock jen pokývne hlavou. Nevěří si natolik, aby promluvil; ještě zatím nevypátral, jak lidé očekávají, že bude reagovat, jaký bude mít názor na svět. Muž nevypadá, že by byl překvapený; jen si rukou projede vlasy a znovu otevře ústa. 

˶Johne?" vyruší je Molly. ˶Johne, jdeš?"

Takže John je jeho jméno. Ale stejně, otázka stále zůstává: kdo to je?

Nebo spíš: kdo jsou všichni?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druhá část.
> 
> Jen chci dodat, že budou ještě další 4 části. Jsou rovnoměrně rozdělené. Autorka skoro každé dvě stránky odděluje pomlčkou, takže jsem překlad rozdělila tak, aby příběh i po částech dával smysl ;).
> 
> Omlouvám se za zpoždění.

Během dalšího týdne k němu přišla spousta návštěvníků. Je tu kulhající paní Hudsonová; musí být jeho bytná, soudí tak z toho, jak stále mluví o stavu _jistého bytu_ , ať je kdekoli. Je tu Lestrade, muž s prošedivělými vlasy, na tváři rozladěný výraz, od kterého se Sherlock dozvídá jeho vlastní profesi: detektiv- _amatér_ , jak Lestradovi podřízení zdůrazňují, mladá žena, která se neustále mračí; velmi se snaží skrývat skvrnky na krku, a on si dává velký pozor, aby se ji nedotkl, když spolu odchází z pokoje. Sherlock se k nim chová chladně, a oni nejsou překvapení. 

Také zjistil okolnosti jeho nehody: podle všeho byl uprostřed nebezpečného pokusu, když spolu chemikálie špatně zareagovaly. Omdlel kvůli výparům a celkem silně se udeřil do hlavy o hranu stolu v kuchyni. Prodělal otřes mozku, vysvětlili mu doktoři, ale nic horšího. Snažil se nesmát, když to uslyšel.

Kdyby jen věděli, že si na nic nevzpomíná.

Návštěvy přichází a odchází, jsou jak šmouha neznámých tváří ukazujíc strach nebo odpor, ale i tak jednoduše rozpoznává identitu každé z nich. Vypadá to, že je to jeho talent. Je to muž, který zůstává a podřimuje v křesle u postele, ten muž, jenž ráno pije hořkou kávu z nemocnice, hádá se s doktory, kontroluje Sherlockův puls a nutí ho jíst, ten ho přivádí do rozpaků.

Nikdo mu neřekne, kdo John Watson je.

A když už ho pustí zpátky do toho _bytu_ , situace se ještě víc zamotává. Zdá se, že on a John to místo sdílí; nábytek je směsice osobností, oloupávající se zdi skrývají příběhy, které Sherlock touží odkrýt. Je upoután na lůžko, ale pokaždé, když John odejde něco nakoupit, vstane a začne procházet byt, hledat, ale co? Udržuje si naději, že by mu něco mohlo nahodit paměť, že se vysvobodí z tohoto snového světa, který jako kdyby mu nepatřil. Ale jak lehce projíždí prsty po hřbetu starých, rozpadajících se knih, a váhavě dlaní zmáčkne polštářky na gauči, najde úzký smyčec od houslí a - k velkému překvapení - u okna zahraje několik skřípavých tónů, začíná si čím dál více uvědomovat, že si nevzpomene.

Když John přijde domů, najde poraženého Sherlocka zabaleného v pokrývce, ztraceného v mlze neznámé minulosti, kterou si možná nikdy nevybaví.

Ale John se to samozřejmě nesmí dozvědět. To by celou záhadu zničilo.

Sherlock je rychle vtažen potřebou odkrýt identitu Johna Watsona. Časem zjistí, že John pomáhá Sherlockovi s případy, že jinak pracuje na klinice poblíž, že má sestru, že je válečný veterán, který píše blog. Ale to není dost, a Sherlock si začíná uvědomovat, že nechce takový profil bez emocí; chce zažít Johna, chce poznat jeho srdce, jeho motivy. _Proč_ , zoufale hledá řešení, proč? Proč se Sherlockem bydlí v tomto bytě? Proč si ho tak opatrně prohlíží, váhavě, někdy něžně, někdy naštvaně?

Proč se o něj tak bezvýhradně stará?

Zatímco je Sherlock upoután na lůžko, John mu nosí čaj, kávu, knihy, jeho notebook, _cokoliv_ , o co si řekne. Toleruje jeho stížnosti a nepředvídatelné chvíle zamlklosti, a nikdy po něm nežádá poděkování. Když Sherlock mluví, on odpovídá, a nikdy sebou neškubne, když mu to Sherlock vrátí kousavým odseknutím. Párkrát, když si myslí, že Sherlock spí, rukou mu urovnává vlasy z čela s tak neskutečnou něhou. Nutí ho jíst. Směje se.

Dívá se na něj tak jemně.

Když už je Sherlock skoro zdravý a naučí se, jak to v bytě chodí a dokáže se bezchybně přizpůsobit očekáváním ostatních, snídají spolu a hádají se kvůli novinám. John se vzdá, když Sherlock sní aspoň půlku vajíčka. Sherlock se podvolí a John se usměje tak vřele, že to _cítí_ až na tváři.

A potom mu to dojde a radostí skoro vyskočí ze židle, je tak nadšený, že se necítí divně či nezpochybňuje své odhalení.

John Watson je jeho manžel.

Očividně.

-

Teď, když konečně vypátral, jakou roli hraje v tomto spletitém divadle neznámých tváří, Sherlock musí udělat všechno pro to, aby svou roli zahrál dobře. Tou myšlenkou není zastrašený, ale spíše ho to fascinuje. Byt mu nepřijde nepohodlný a John není nesympatický; možná si tu pro sebe dokáže vybudovat místo i přesto, že ztratil paměť. A i kdyby nemohl, může si zatím užívat vzrušení při experimentech.

Jeho dedukce do sebe zapadají bez obtíží: John je jeho manžel, takže musel Sherlock dát souhlas ke svatbě. Tudíž byl do něj dost zamilovaný. Ta myšlenka se nezdá být nemožná; jeho mysl neztrácí čas a začne řešit sex (což je jen chemie), a John není nesympatický. Avšak brzo začne být zřejmé, že nejsou ten vřelý typ manželů. John ho nelíbá na tváře nebo čelo, jen dává kostky cukru do kávy, a vypadá zděšeně, když se na něj jednou ráno u kávy Sherlock usměje.

˶Co to do tebe vjelo, hm?"

Sherlock pokrčí rameny a zařadí informaci k pozdějšímu prozkoumání.

Týdny uběhnou. Konečně už není upoután na lůžko a pro jednou Johnovi nepřijde divné, že má dobrou náladu. Na snídani usmaží slaninu a Sherlock sní plátek a půl; vypadá tak spokojeně, že Sherlock přemýšlí, jestli ho políbí. Jeho srdce stále ještě buší, když John odejde od stolu. Žasne nad tím, jak mu hustá a horká krev proudí do konečků prstů. Ten den stráví procházkou Londýnem. Město mu lehce připomíná sen.

Když přijde večer, Sherlockova přetvářka skoro vyplave na povrch. Cestou zpátky k Baker Street se zastaví u restaurace, kterou by měl znát. Zpanikaří - _naše oblíbená restaurace, kde se poprvé potkali, možná ho tam požádal o ruku?_ \- ale Johnovi nedošlo, jak ho to vyvedlo z rovnováhy, a on tak má čas vydedukovat, že to je jen staré oblíbené místo. Je sice trochu zchátralé, ale hezké. A John je uvolněný." A vlastník přiběhne a zářivě a láskyplně se na ně usmívá. Není to nijak zvláštní, ale povědomé. Nebo by mělo být. Oddechne si, když se vrátí do bytu, do zřetelněji vymezené reality.

Od té doby, co ho propustili z nemocnice, John podřimoval u jeho postele, budil ho každých pár hodin a nutil ho chodit několik kroků, aby se ujistil, že se otřes mozku nezměnil v něco horšího. Sherlock předpokládá, že vrchní ložnice je nepoužívaná; takhle se přece chovají manželé, ne? Ale John vypadá vyděšeně, když ho Sherlock vezme za ruku poté, co se John postaví z postele; jeho zorničky se rozšíří a Sherlock vidí, jak se mu červená krk. Sám zalapá po dechu. Udělal chybu? Nemožné; polkne, srdce mu buší. Nemožné.

˶Ty nezůstaneš?"

Červeň se z Johnova krku rozprostře do jeho tváří. Otevře pusu. Jeho puls zpívá, jako vyděšený ptáček pod Sherlockovým palcem. Pomalu zamrká; jako kdyby se jeho hruď naplnila. Jeho roztřesený výdech nadnese odpověď ke stropu.

˶Dobře."

A vysvlékne si ponožky.

Sherlock si lehne na bok a zavře oči. Cítí, jak se madrace prohnula, a jak se přikrývky stahují těsněji přes postel. John chvíli hlasitě šmátrá po lampě, a potom jsou najednou obklopeni tmou. Ticho je přerušováno jeho dýcháním; vůbec se mu nechce spát. Poprvé si Sherlock uvědomí, že dřív či později budou muset mít pohlavní styk. Oh.

˶Sherlocku." V Johnově hlase je zase to podivné zajíknutí. Sherlock si stále není jistý jeho významem.

˶Ticho, Johne," přeruší ho a snaží se potlačit paniku ve svém hlase. Potřebuje více času, aby se na _to_ připravil. Převalí se tak, aby se na něj podíval. ˶Nemám teďka náladu."

I přes tu tmu vidí, jak John z šoku povolil čelist. To opravdu mají sex tak často? Evidentně Sherlock bude muset zjistit víc. Cukne sebou, když si šokován uvědomí, že ta myšlenka posílá jeho srdce až do krku. Těžce polkne, otočí se pryč a přitáhne přikrývky velmi těsně kolem sebe.

˶Dobrou noc, Johne." zvládne říct a zavře oči. Mezi nimi se rozprostře ticho, a potom Sherlock ucítí ruku, jak mu sahá na čelo a urovnává mu vlasy. Jeho srdce sebou trhne.

˶Dobře, Sherlocku," zašeptá John stále s podivným pohnutím. ˶Tak dobrou noc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsem ráda, že se Vám překlad zatím líbí. Ta povídka je skvělá :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za zpoždění. :)

**3\. část**

Svět zůstává nejasným a zvláštním, a v šeru snů je John jeho jediným pevným bodem. Sherlock ho chce vdechovat jako kouř z cigaret, dotýkat se ho, ochutnat ho, pohltit jedinečnou skutečnost, kterou je John. Uvědomuje si, že se mu ruce potulují; prsty mu tancují po jeho páteři a bedrech; až moc dlouho zůstávají na jeho zápěstí, uvězňuje tak zběsilý metronom jeho pulsu. John se ho sem tam zeptá, co to do něj vjelo; málokdy mu doteky opětuje, urovnává Sherlockovy vlasy z čela nebo mu dovolí, aby se jejich konečky prstů dotkly. Ale vždycky si dává pozor, jako kdyby se Sherlock měl pod jeho rukama rozpadnout na malé střípky, jako kdyby se mu pak ostré částečky mohly zarýt do kůže.

Ale jak rád se Sherlock Johna dotýká!

Možná je to tím, že Johna zná a už ho jasně poznal; možná je to tím, že ten Sherlock, který se ztratil v šeru paměti, bojuje o to, aby se dostal zpět do povědomí. Možná je to tím, že John od srdce a beze strachu dává znát, co si myslí, ač to měl v úmyslu nebo ne; možná je to prostě jen tím, že je John s ním. I tak, Sherlock v noci leží, je vzhůru a kreslí mu různé tvary na záda; žasne nad jeho ostrými hranami ramen, silnými křivkami boků, mírným kopečkem na břiše. Soustředěně poslouchá jeho rytmus dýchání a přemýšlí nad tím, jaké štěstí má, že si vzal tak fascinujícího muže.

Po několika dalších týdnech Sherlock začne znovu pracovat a přitom bojuje s neklidem a trápením z neznáma. Řešení případů je pro něj fascinující, ale lidé jsou neskutečně stupidní. Lestrade - muž s prošedivělými vlasy, známý z nemocničního pokoje - sotva se svou stupiditou funguje, a jeho podřízení jsou horší. Vlastně to vypadá, že celý Scotland Yard je tupý a bez života, zatímco kriminálnici se vychloubají, jak rychlou a zajímavou myslí oplývají. Jen John je snesitelný. I když není o moc bystřejší, než ostatní, ale i tak je nepostradatelný. Sherlock bez něj nepracuje.

Brzo se stane hrozivá vražda; John se nahne k tělu a řekne, že ta žena byla zadušena, ale kolem jejího krku nejsou žádné otisky prstů, žádné stopy toho, že zkoušela lapat po vzduchu. Sherlock se snaží utajit svoje nadšení. Johnovi se to nelíbí a vynadá mu, ale jeho oči září. Shromáždí důkazy, testují teorie, a Sherlock vynadá Johnovi, že nedokáže přistoupit na jeho dedukce. Křičí na sebe, házejí po sobě věci a John několikrát vyžene Sherlocka na gauč.

Nikdy nebyli šťastnější.

Alespoň, co si Sherlock pamatuje; vypadá to nemožně, ale možná někde v zákoutích jeho podvědomí jsou nějaké ztracené vzpomínky na časy, kdy ještě do sebe byli zbláznění. John nikdy o jejich vztahu nemluví, takže Sherlock ví hrozně málo. Jak se potkali? Kam šli na první rande? Kdy se poprvé políbili? Potom si Sherlock uvědomí, že vlastně ani neví, jaké to je políbit Johna.

Nemůže se smířit s tím, že něco neví, a už vůbec ne něco, co se týká Johna Watsona.

Vyřeší ten případ a do Baker Street se vrátí ticho. Sherlock se usídlí u okna a brnká na housle; John si čte a bloguje. Hodiny spolu sedí na gauči, notebooky položené na klíně a jejich ruce jsou semknuté dohromady. Nemluví. Ani nemusí. 

Dotýkat se Johna už nadále není nezbytná součást Sherlockovy role, už je to spíš nezbytná součást samotného Sherlocka.

Jednou, když se závoj šera usadí na ramena Londýna, John objedná jídlo, zapne televizi a připraví konvici na čaj. Když se znovu posadí, Sherlock se nečekaně posune blíž a políbí ho na spánek. John na něj zírá. Když polkne, jeho hrdlo se prudce stáhne. A potom Sherlocka políbí.

Polibek je něžný, ale pevný. Sedne to k jeho osobnosti. Chutná jako čaj. Sherlock zasténá. Zavře oči a snaží si zapamatovat chuť rtů Johna Watsona.

_Konečně._

Oddělí se od sebe a vrátí se zpátky každý na svou stranu gauče. John se natáhne pro jeho ruku. Kolem nich se rozprostře příjemné ticho. Jejich ruce se spojí. John zvýší hlasitost televize.

Pokud jde o Sherlocka, uvědomuje si, že mu začíná propadat.

Nikdy mu paměť nechyběla tak moc, jako teď.

-

Jejich vztah je jednoduchý. Probudí se brzy ráno. Sherlock bývá uhnízděný na Johnově rameni, dýchá mu na kůži, nebo John mu leží na hrudi, rukama mu objímá hruď. Ale většinou je to tak, že spí na opačných stranách postele, samostatně si užívají klid, který vyplývá ze vzájemné známosti. Znají se tak dobře, že by se ze ztráty jeden druhého cítili nepříjemně.

Sherlock nevidí tu ironii, která ze situace vyplývá.

Vysprchují se a oblečou se. John připraví snídani a nutí Sherlocka snít aspoň několik soust, zatímco on si hraje se svým notebookem nebo čte noviny. Obejde stůl, do kafe mu dá dvě kostky cukru a políbí ho na spánek. Sherlock se usměje a nechá cukr rozpustit, hrana lžičky zpívá, jak se otírá o hrnek. John elegantně otevře noviny. Kolem dopoledne paní Hudsonová většinou pochoduje po bytě; mluví o umývání nádobí a přeorganizování příborů v šuplíku, rozzlobeně jim vyhubuje a stiskne jejich tváře, až zčervenají. Jakmile odejde, shromáždí důkazy a odejdou do práce.

Jednou se John pozastaví nad tím, jak je jeho život mnohem klidnější, a Sherlock nad tím může jen vyhýbavě pokývat hlavou. Jak může vědět, jaký byl život předtím?

Dny splývají dohromady. John se stále chová váhavě, nejistě; stále si skousává dolní ret pokaždé, když se chce Sherlocka dotknout. Sherlock přemýšlí, jestli byl vždycky takový, nebo je po té nehodě jen víc starostlivý. Chce mu ukázat, že se nesesype, ale zjišťuje, že mu paměť chybí víc, než by si chtěl přiznat, a někdy se opravdu cítí být zranitelný.

Líbají se spontánně, impulzivně. Ani Sherlock nedokáže předvídat kdy. Někdy se to stane v nejhorších chvílích: když John zvedne šálek čaje ke svým rtům, nebo když taxi zastaví u okraje chodníku, nebo když se Sherlock skloní k mrtvole, aby ji prozkoumal. Jindy mají větší štěstí: opření o kuchyňskou linku, vzadu v taxi (kde John zvedne ruku a prsty vjede Sherlockovi do vlasů, když vyřeší případ a jdou zpátky na Baker Street, jejich rty chutnají po adrenalinu a vítězství. Po takových polibcích se na něj John usměje. 

Nikdy nezmiňují jejich svatbu; nepotřebují slova. Johnovy oči mluví za oba.

Jednou v neděli se Sherlock probudí pozdě, sejde dolů a najde neznámého muže, jak v obýváku sedí jako na trůně a John smaží vajíčka u plotny. Zírá na něj, dokud zpoza rohu nevykoukne John a neukáže na něj stěrkou. Sherlockův žaludek se stáhne. Má toho muže znát?

Obejde křeslo a posadí se na gauč, zasune si župan pod sebe. Podívá se muži do očí a jeho srdce prudce zabuší.

_Mycroft._

Poprvé si sám od sebe vybaví jméno. Jeho čelist se uvolní. Mycroft je jeho bratr. Mycroft ho strašně otravuje, ale je bohužel důležitý. A potom Sherlock dostane závrať. Vidí malého chlapce s kšticí černých kudrnatých vlasů, které jsou přitisknuté rukou staršího chlapce. Slyší smích jiných dětí, na svých rtech cítí hořkou chuť prachu z hřiště, hoří bolestí a frustrací. Nemůže pochopit, proč mu nerozumí. Vidí vysokého a hubeného teenagera, na krku cítí naškrobený límec od hábitu z promoce, nával kokainu proudícího v žilách. Zkouší svůj intelekt, bádá, řeší případy. Nachází byt 221b. Sherlock zatne prsty do polštářku na gauči. Ví, co přijde.

A potom to přestane. Vzpomínky se náhle zastaví. Sen ho znovu pohltí. Sherlock chce z frustrace křičet. Místo toho se upjatě na Mycrofta usměje.

˶Co chceš?"

Mycroft si povzdechne, jako kdyby ho zasáhla smrtelná rána. Začne mluvit; Sherlock ho moc nevnímá. Poslední dvě desetiletí jeho života se mu v mžiku vrátily zpět. Co bude potřeba, aby se mu vrátil ten zbytek?

John se k nim brzy připojí s třemi šálky kávy, s kostkami cukru na tácku. Sherlock ho chce políbit. Ale víc než to si na něj chce vzpomenout, na všechno o něm. Teď ví, že to není nemožné.

Když Mycroft odejde, Sherlock vtáhne Johna do náruče a líbá ho, dokud už nemůžou dýchat, myslet, přemýšlet, zapomenout, vzpomenout si.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A máme tu další část překladu. Moc se omlouvám za zpoždění. Ale mám pro vás dobré zprávy. Překlad dalších částí mám už hotový. Teď už jen počkat na korekci a bude hotovo :). Máte se na co těšit, přátelé.
> 
> P.S. V této kapitole je menší sex scéna.

**4\. část**

 

Teplé a deštivé léto vplouvá do Londýna a Sherlock si po probuzení uvědomí, že od té nehody uběhlo už šest měsíců.

Je to jedno z těch rán, kdy se on a John probudí na opačných stranách postele; v sobotu, kdy po dešti vykoukly paprsky slunce, pronikají skrz okenní tabulky a vykreslují louže zlata na podlaze. Sherlockovi je příjemně teplo. John je v klidu, až na pozvolný pohyb ramenou při dýchání a šepot jeho dechu na polštáři. Je otočený zády. Sherlock - znepokojený tím, že už tak dlouho žije ve světě, který si nepamatuje - se k němu chce natáhnout, dotknout se opory v tomto snu, vstřebat jeho realitu. Zvedne se a opře se o loket.

Pro jednou si sebou není jistý, když se přisune k Johnovi a opatrně ho obejme kolem pasu. Když se jeho mírný rytmus dechu přeruší, Sherlock se zasekne, ale John jen povzdechne a přitiskne se mu k tělu. Stále ještě spí. Se zatajeným dechem Sherlock natáhne ruku po jeho břichu, testuje svaly, křivky hrudníku, tlukot srdce. Potom se obličejem zachumlá do ohbí jeho ramene a ze rtů mu unikne povzdechnutí z neskutečné spokojenosti.

John se pohne a Sherlock vnímá, jak otevírá oči, jak je zmatený, když se snaží uvědomit si, kde je. Ochutnává Johnovo překvapení, když nachází jeho ruce kolem pasu a lokny přitisknuté ke krku. John se stal všemi jeho smysly. Sherlocksi ho přitáhne blíž k sobě. Šest měsíců v zamlženém světě. Bez Johna Watsona ho to utrpení z pocitu neznáma už dávno mohlo zničit.

Sherlockovi se vděčností svírá krk.

"Dobré ráno," řekne John výrazně. "Takže, co tohle znamená?"

Sherlock pokrčí rameny a troufale přitiskne své rty na jeho krk. John v jeho objetí ztuhne.

"Uvolni se," zamumlá Sherlock. Jeho kůže je hebká a chutná jako ranní čaj a spánek. John se s výdechem zachvěje. Otočí se a Sherlock vidí, že mu na rtech visí plno otázek; políbí ho a cítí to _jak_ , _proč_ , _co teď?_. Oh, John přímo překypuje všemi těmito otázkami.

Ale on a Sherlock nepotřebují slova.

Většinou John uhne bradou. Většinou se dlaněmi opře o Sherlockovu hruď, dýchá do ohybu jeho krku. Většinou mu zmizí z objetí -

(Sherlock si myslí, že je to strachem, zdrženlivostí a další možné věci)

\- ale to ráno zůstává. Prsty chytne Sherlocka za vlasy; pootevře ústa; jednou rukou sjede na ostrou křivku Sherlockových boků. Sherlock má závrať. Světlo z venku se utlumí; déšť, jak padá na střechu, pěje. Nemůže popadnout dech; to musí být ten důvod, proč zoufale potřebuje dýchat Johna.

Prsty mu tancují po páteři. Rty se tisknou na čelist, krk, klíční kost, pupek. Svět je skutečný; John se přitiskne na ústa a svět je oslnivě skutečný. Sherlock cítí, jak se mu prohnou záda. Dosud nepoznané zasténání mu sežehne hrtan.

_Johne. Johne._

Jeho orgasmus je surový a ostrý jako žiletka, tak jako realita. Nedokáže Johna pustit ze silného sevření, nehty mu zarývá do ramenou, táhne ho dolů, když padá zpátky na matraci. Právě se vzpamatovává, aby mu to opětoval; John se zatřese na jeho rameni, jeho jméno mu uniká z úst a tříští se o polštář.

_Sherlocku._

Je to opravdu křehká věc.

A i přesto, jak tam leží a dýchá ztěžka, Sherlock si myslí, že možná nebude nešťastný ani v této křehké realitě. Je tu John. Nemohl by přežívat jen díky Johnovi?

"Děkuju," vydechne snově apomalu jako náměsíčný.

John se otočí a usměje, lehce se prsty dotýká štíhlého oblouku Sherlockovy čelisti. Sherlock polkne a přitiskne se k jeho dlani. Přemůže ho spánek, ošemetný a jemný. John ho stiskne do náručí a přitáhne si ho na hruď. Déšť je ještě silnější, tisíce úderů kapek nad hlavou ladí s tlukotem srdce pod tváří. Vypadá to, že se mu realita nenávratně ztratila v mlze paměti. Polkne. John mu shrnuje vlhké vlasy z čela. Rytmus jeho dýchání je známý a Sherlock si klidně a bez rozpaků povzdechne.

Takhle může být šťastný.

V duchu tohoto skutku je to, co se stane potom, mnohem více ironické.

-

Léto se jim vytrácí skrz prsty. Řeší případy. Důkladně prohledávají Londýn a přichází domů, aby se dívali na televizi a ruce měli semknuté, položené na polštáři uprostřed měkké a staré pohovky. Zůstávají vzhůru dlouho do noci a analyzují důkazy. Většinou jsou celkem rychlí, ale sem tam si vzpomenou, jak blízko sebe stojí a vrhnou se na sebe. Potom vyšetřování případů trvá déle. Ale stojí to za to.

Někdy, když se Sherlock vzbudí, John už je pryč, ale zvuk vajíček smažících se na pánvi je stejně tak dobrý jako když má na uchu Johnovy rty. Jindy John zůstane a potom jsou ty rty opravdu na jeho uchu, tváři, čele, ústech, šeptá bez toho, aby promluvil. Navzájem si dávají tisíce otázek bez hlesnutí jediného slova. Sherlock se zamiloval.

Na tento pocit si nepamatuje. V podivných dvaceti letech svého života si nevybavuje, že by ho někdy znal. Možná si vzpomíná na občasný náznak citů vůči Mycroftovi; vždycky cítil nějaký vřelý typ spojení mezi jím a matkou. Pamatuje si i pocit, kdy byl tajně vděčný Lestradovi. Ale nikdy nebyl zamilovaný. Tento pocit vítá opatrně. Je to ne zrovna příjemné nové poznání.

A právě proto se Sherlock opět seznamuje se strachem.

Ten pocit si pamatuje jinak. Jednou, když mu bylo šest nebo sedm, byl sám doma a cítil neklid. Jindy Mycroft spadl a zlomil si ruku. Matka byla nezvykle znepokojená. Držíc ji za ruku v nemocniční čekárně, Sherlock cítil podivnou úzkost v žaludku.

Ale tento pocit je jiný.

Je to podivné, divoké a pohlcující. Je to náklonnost usazená v srdci, pronikající do celého těla. Je to jak epidemie, jako záchvěv vibrací mobilu v kapse, jako měsíční paprsek slabě se odrážející ve vlnící se vodě. Ale hlavně je to John, sotva dýchá přes tu bombu, co má přivázanou na hrudi.

Sherlockovi se třesou ruce.

Moriarty napochoduje na scénu a nabídne Sherlockovi ruku k tanci. Jeho prsty se lehce dotýkají spouště. John těžce zalapá po dechu. Sherlock cítí štiplavou pachuť Johnova strachu. Jeho srdce tluče. John. John si není jistý. A přitom je to John, který se vrhne na Moriartyho, drží si smrt těsně u hrudi, s divokým, pohlcujícím pohledem prosí Sherlocka, aby utekl. Pohání ho láska. Pro ni by umřel.

V tu chvíli Sherlock poznává zděšení.

Neproběhne běžný rozhovor; ten pocit ho popadne bez sebemenšího představení. Ovládne ho to. Naplní to jeho ústa a nos a oči a uši. Je upnutý na Johna, na malinkou červenou tečku třepotající se na jeho čele. Vidí svůj vlastní výraz odrážející se na jeho tváři, když se Moriarty usměje a jeho oči na chvilku vzhlédnou. Není těžké to vydedukovat.

Červená tečka se musí mihotat také na Sherlockově čele.

John pustí Moriartyho.

Detektivové a záporáci jako umělci, což oni jsou, započnou konverzaci předtím, než se dostanou k obchodu se smrtí. Mluví nezaujatě, jejich hlasy se zvednou jen tehdy, když potřebují přehlušit nepravidelné dýchání Johna. Sherlock tuto hru zná velmi dobře; dá se to předvídat, dokud se Moriarty neotočí a neodkráčí pryč. Poprvé je překvapený, ale nemá čas se nad tím podivovat, když z Johna strhává bundu s trhavinou, ujišťuje se, že je naživu, silně se ho drží, zatímco ho vysvléká, a zalapá po dechu, aby se uklidnil, všechno je v pořádku, jsou v bezpečí.

Sherlock tomu začne věřit zrovna tehdy, když se Moriarty vrací pro další tanec. Následující momenty jsou jako smršť. Potom zbraní zamíří na trhavinu a John ho vezme za ruku. Jejich prsty se semknou. Cítí, jak se spoušť čím dál víc zarývá do jeho kůže. Sebemenší tlak by to dokonal. John mu jednou rukou semkne dlaň silněji.

Sherlock gesto vrátí.

Pohltí je plameny. Sherlock si je matně vědom ohlušujícíhorachotu. Brutální žár je všude obklopuje. V ústech má neskutečné sucho. Svět se jim pod nohama rozpadá. V mžiku celý vesmír přebírá podobu stejného snu, který Sherlocka trápí už od té nehody.

Jediná zbývající realita je v Johnově dlani.

-

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A máme tu předposlední část této úžasné povídky :). Doufám, že se bude líbit.
> 
> P.S. Děkuju moc za kudos, už jen za původní autorku. Je to skvělá povídka a divím se, že ještě nikoho přede mnou nenapadlo ji přeložit :).

**5\. část**

Cítí beton. Zamrká a vidí suť a průsvitnou hladinu bazénu. Cítí prach na špičce jazyka. Cítí zápach ožehnutých vlasů a oblečení. Slyší Johna, jak za ním těžce oddechuje. Jejich ruce jsou stále semknuté, jako kdyby se k sobě žárem přitavily. Jeho dlaň je vlhká. Sherlock cítí tlak na hrudi, ale více než všechno ostatní ho tíží paměť.

Potkali se před nějakou dobou. Sdíleli byt na Baker Street. To bylo ještě tehdy, kdy John chodil s holí a váhal se k Sherlockovi připojit. Stav jeho nohy se zlepšil a přístup také. Smál se častěji; prošel si vztahy s několika přítelkyněmi. Nikdy se nevzali.

John Watson není jeho manžel.

Sherlock pomalu vstane a najde Johna opřeného o lokty. Krev mu stéká po čele, ale on se frajersky usmívá. Vítězství. Sherlock se na něj s úlevou podívá a na všechno si vzpomene; na moment se nemůže pohnout. Zasténá a položí si hlavu do dlaní. Slyší Johna, jak se k němu s obavami posune, ruku mu položí na paži: _jsi v pořádku?_ Sherlock se včas nezastavil a -

"Ty nejsi můj manžel," zašeptá. Chce si kousnout do jazyka. Na chvíli je ticho. John se opatrně zasměje.

"Ne, to nejsem. Nikdy jsem nebyl."

Sherlock se na něj slepě dívá. Pokrčí obočím. Ani jeden nepřemýšlí nad jejich situací: zraněni u zborcených trosek starého bazénu. Policie už je pravděpodobně na cestě.

"Co..." John si skousne dolní ret. "Co s tím?"

Sherlock ví, že by měl být zticha, ale třesou se mu ruce. Košili má roztrhanou a na břiše se mu připálila do kůže. Utápí se v bolestech hlavy a trpí únavou a strachem. John není jeho manžel. Udělal ze sebe hlupáka.

"Myslel jsem, že jsi," vydechl. Vypadá to, že John neví, co říct. "Poté, co jsem se udeřil do hlavy, nemohl jsem si o Tobě na nic vzpomenout," pokračoval. Hlas se mu po každých pár slovech zadrhnul. "Strašně jsem se snažil přijít na to, kdo jsi. Bylo to těžké; nebylo jednoduché to vypozorovat jak u Moly nebo toho týpka ze Scotland Yardu nebo u bytné. Potom jsem... no. Vždycky jsi mi přinesl čaj, vycházel jsi se mnou a někdy, když sis myslel, že spím, tak... jsi mi hladil vlasy, a to, jak ses na mě usmíval, já..." bezmocně se na Johna ohlédl. Tvářil se netečně. "Logicky to vypadalo, že jsi můj manžel."

John je ticho. Sherlock panikaří. Slova mu vylétávají z úst.

"Tak jsem se rozhodl, že budu hrát svou roli, pozvu Tě sdílet se mnou lože, budu Tě sem tam držet za ruku, někdy se zmíním o naší svatbě a výročí, a tak. Ulevilo se mi, když to vypadalo, že nejsme moc láskyplná dvojice. Nemusel jsem mluvit o našem vztahu. Ale mýlil jsem se. Mýlil jsem se..." na chvíli se zastavil. Něco mu došlo a podíval se na Johna s vytřeštěnýma očima. "Mýlil jsem se, ale Johne... Ty jsi mě neodstrčil. Vždycky jsi byl nesmělý; Myslel jsem si, že je to jen součást tvé osobnosti, ale Ty...Ty jsi mě nikdy neodstrčil... ale proč... když jsem se mýlil..." Zastavil se. Johnovy rty utvořily úzkou linku. "Oh."

Zdá se, že to ticho trvá věčnost. Voda lehce šplouchá do okrajů bazénu. Dýchají.

"Oh," zopakuje tiše Sherlock. "Takže,Ty jsi do mě byl zamilovaný od začátku."

John sklopí zrak. Nervózně se zasměje a dvěma prsty si zatlačí na spánek. Sherlock ho se zaujetím sleduje.

"Fantastický," nakonec John vydechne. "Prostě fantastický. Fakt jsem to měl čekat. Samozřejmě, že to byl pro Tebe jen experiment. Ne, ani to ne. Jen Ty bys ze srandy mohl udržovat amnézii v tajnosti, Sherlocku. Ty ses choval jen tak, jak sis myslel, že se od Tebe očekává. Hrál jsi svou roli. Byla to hra. Hráli jsme hloupou hru jak děti. Nic nebylo skutečné. Úžasný." Postaví se. Na dlaních má krev. Najednou jsou slyšet hlasy a on se ohlédne přes rameno. "Policie. Budeme muset jít do nemocnice. Sotva sedíš. Půjdu je pozdravit.“

Jeho pohled je smutný; otočí se a odejde. Kdyby Sherlock neměl bolestí takové závratě, natáhnul by se a zastavil ho. Chce frustrací křičet, ale krk má podrážděný a vyčerpaný. John se mýlí. On to neví. Musí to vědět.

Sherlock byl do Johna také od začátku zamilovaný.

Nemocnice je jedna z těch snových realit, stejně tak, jak ty vytvořené amnézií. Ostré barvy jako bílá a stříbrná, lehce na hranách splývají do sebe. Ten kontrast mezi něžnými hlasy dvou sester a dupotem jejich podpatků ťukajících o dlaždice trápí jeho uši. Cítí dráždivý zápach antiseptika, suché a chladné dlaně doktora, když Sherlocka přesouvá z postele na vyšetřovací stůl. Na hrudi cítí chlad ze stetoskopu, tupá bolest injekce na paži. Vlhký olejíček na břiše. Pije studenou tekutinu. Jsou tu hlasy. Sykot vody. Únava padající na paže a nohy, morfium vysávající z něj vědomí.

Poslední věc, kterou zaregistruje, je to, že John není po jeho boku.

Probudí se žíznivý. Sestra mu přinese kelímek s vodou a on ho zoufale vypije. Kelímek postaví na stolek a pohlédne na druhou postel v pokoji. Pod bílou, naškrobenou přikrývkou spí starý muž. Není to John. Aby zakryl zklamání, Sherlock vydedukuje, jakou má nemoc. Mužova tvář je zničená a šedavá jako popel; hruď mu stoupá a klesá s námahou. Prsty jedné vrásčité ruky silně svírají přikrývku. Na prsteníčku svítí zlatý prsten; už roky neleštěný, ale Sherlock si nemyslí, že by byl cizoložník. Místo toho rozhodne, že jeho žena před lety umřela a on od té doby pomalu chátrá smutkem.

Oči starého muže se mžouravě otevřou. Sherlock se posune.

"Dobré ráno," řekne. Muž se usměje a v koutcích očí se mu objeví vrásky. Ne, nemohl by být cizoložník. "Omlouvám se," dodá Sherlock, nemůže si pomoct. "Neuvědomují si, že je to nevyhnutelné, že ano?"

Muž se na něj překvapeně podívá. "Jak to víte?"

Sherlock se lehce usměje. "Obávám se, že pro mě je to vždycky jasné." nervózně se zasměje. "Jak dlouho?"

"Šedesát let," odpoví muž. "Šedesát let a nikdy jsem se nenudil."

Šedesát let. Věčnost. Bez toho, aby věděl proč, Sherlock se zeptá: "A jaké to bylo? Myslím, být s ní tak dlouho."

Muž vzhlédne ke stropu. Jeho tvář pohltí vzpomínka. Vzpomínka. Až teď Sherlock chápe význam takové věci.

"Prostě byla," začal starý muž. "Byla tam ráno a i odpoledne a večer, a v noci mi kradla polštář. Dýchal jsem pro ni a ona dýchala pro mě. Omlouvám se, je to těžké popsat..." Jeho hlas pohltí smích. "Chápete, moc jsme o tom nemluvili. Nemuseli jsme. Vlastně, neuměli jsme to se slovy. Znali jsme se navzájem tak, jak známe sebe sama. Znal jsem ji stejně tak, jako svou dlaň. Nebo jak je to staré rčení? Nebo je to jinak?" zakroutí hlavou. "To je jedno. Vždycky tam byla. Její přítomnost se stala tak nutnou a nepozorovanou, jak... jak přítomnost mého srdce, nebo plic. Nikdy si neuvědomíme, že je máme, aby nás držely při životě." Usmál se. "Jednoduše tu jsou. Prostě existují. Stejně tak jako ona."

Zmlkne. Sherlockova mysl se začíná topit v bolesti a morfiu a tlukotu jeho srdce. Cítí jak ho spálenina na břiše ostře pálí. Otevře ústa, aby odpověděl, ale přeskočí mu hlas. Má sucho v ústech. Najednou se tam objeví sestra a přitlačí ho zpátky na polštáře. Podává mu novou injekci a opona padá na snovou realitu nemocnice.“

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poslední část je tu! Užijte si to!

**6\. část**

 

Za nějakou dobu se znovu probudí. Lomené pruhy slunečního světla pronikají skrz okna, aby se na dlaždicích roztříštily do zlatavých ostří. Je pozdní odpoledne. Rána po popálenině ho bolí už jen trochu. Otočí se a vidí, že druhá postel je prázdná.

K jeho překvapení mu do očí vyhrknou slzy.

Ve chvíli, kdy si zmatený utře slzy okrajem přikrývky, do pokoje vtrhne jiná sestra. Modlí se za to, aby mu nedala další injekci. Chce být vzhůru; cítí se v pořádku, i když má žízeň. Přinese mu další kelímek studené vody a nesnaží se mu dát další morfium. Hned si ji oblíbí. Zapisuje poznámky na psací podložku, když se ji zeptá na Johna.

"Watson?" našpulí rty. "Malý? Nosí svetr? Obvazkolem hlavy?"

Sherlock pokývá hlavou, srdce mu buší. Pravdou je, že neví o obvazu, ale zbytek sedí. Sestra se usměje.

"Byl tu asi tak před hodinou. Seděl tu a chvíli Vás pozoroval. Častokrátsi povzdychnul." Zespod přikrývky vezme jeho ruku a změří mu u zápěstí puls. "Váš přítel?"

Sherlock se smutně usměje. "Tak nějak."

Sestra se trochu zamračí. "Váš puls se najednou prudce zvýšil," řekne a položí mu dlaň na čelo. "Jak se cítíte?"

Sherlock zakroutí hlavou. Ona ustoupí. "Jako hlupák," odpoví. "Obávám se, že nejsem na ten pocit moc zvyklý."

Chvíli si ho prohlíží. Vlasy má světle zrzavé, očividně obarvené. Ústa má úzká a odhodlaná. Na nose jí jdou vidět pihy. Tmavé kruhy pod očima. Svobodná. Silná a unavená žena.

"Půjdu se po Watsonovi poptat hned teď," nakonec řekne. "Viděla jsem ho, jak bloumá v čekárně ani ne před půl hodinou."

Sherlock udiveně zírá. "Vy..."

Jeden koutek úst se jí nadzvedne. "Za pár dní budete jako rybička, pane Holmesi. Víte, je to moje práce pomáhat lidem od bolesti." A s tím se otočí a svižně odejde z pokoje.

Obyčejní lidé ho udivují.

O deset minut později se ve dveřích objeví John. Vypadá zničeně a poníženě. Jeho vlasy jsou rozcuchané a zplihlé. Oči má unavené. Jeho vytahaný fialový svetr a šedé oxfordky jsou špinavé a pomačkané. Opravdu má kolem hlavy obvaz. Stravoval se jen kávou a pečivem z nemocnice, které štípnul z táců ve vestibulu. Má strach, je naštvaný, něco mezi těmito dvěma emocemi. Sherlock cítí tolik lásky, až ho to bolí.

"Johne," řekl. "Jsi v pořádku."

John si povzdychne a přejde k posteli. Natáhne se k madlu postele, ale zastaví se a ruce zastrčí do kapes. "V jistém smyslu," řekne. "Jak Ty se cítíš?" zeptá se ze slušnosti, nezaujatě, ale záblesk v očích ho prozradí. Sherlock se upřeně dívá do klína.

"Mám žízeň," tiše odpoví. "Už od příjezdu mám stále žízeň."

John ochotně naplní plastový kelímek a podá mu ho. Sherlock pomalu pije. Cítí, že dokud bude pít, John zůstane. Je asi deset uncí vody od toho, než nenávratně učiní přiznání.

"Johne," nakonec řekne. "Johne... Ty jsi tu byl celou tu dobu?"

John sebou cukne; zlost a stud se rázem objeví na jeho tváři. "Já... no, ano. Jsem doktor. Těžko jsem Tě tu mohl jen tak nechat." Dívá se na své ruce. "Nepochop mě špatně."

Sherlock spatří jedinečnou možnost. "To zní ironicky, když jsi to tak podal," řekl tiše, "to samé bych mohl žádat já od Tebe."

John se na něj zostra podívá. "Nepochopit Tebe? Řekni mi, Sherlocku, co bych měl špatně pochopit?" zalkne a kousne se do dolního rtu. "Dívej, nechápu, proč o tom zase mluvíš. Měl jsem v plánu zůstat a ujistit se, že jsi v pořádku. Potom bych si našel nový byt a odstěhoval se. Zapomněli bychom na všechno."

Sherlock se hlasitě zasměje z té nesnesitelné kombinace lásky a frustrace. "Oh, Johne," povzdychne si. "Johne, už nikdy na nic nechci zapomenout."

John se začervená. "Aha. Samozřejmě, že to... bys nechtěl." podívá se jinam. "Tak, já teda půjdu. Jsem si jistý, že najdu jiný byt bez větších problémů." tak snadno to řekne; jeho výraz je nečitelný. Sherlock si představí Baker Street bez Johna Watsona a nemůže dýchat, jak ho to bolí.

"Johne, ne." Bez přemýšlení se natáhne pro jeho ruku. "Ty to nechápeš?" Myslel jsem si, že jsi můj manžel, a tak jsem se rozhodl, že se do Tebe zamiluju. A upřímně... byl jsem vyděšený. Neměl jsem tušení, co se stane. Utvořit si takový cit bylo neskutečně znepokojivé." Na delší dobu se zastaví. Johnova ruka je v jeho sevření uvolněná. Přitlačí palec na jeho dlaň, cítí rychlý puls. "Bylo to jednodušší, než jsem si představoval. A jednoho dne na gauči jsem si uvědomil, že je to jednoduché, protože je to skutečné.“

John na něj zírá. Kelímek je z půlky prázdný. Sherlock se zoufale napije.

"Zamiloval jsem se do Tebe. Bez toho... bez toho, abych se snažil, a tak hluboce, že, když jsi Moriartyho napadl, myslel jsem si, že strachy umřu. Stal ses pro mě něco jako..." odmlčí se. "Něco jako druhá strana mé dlaně, nebo jak je to rčení?" Zakroutí hlavou. "Irelevantní. Prostě jsi byl. Stále jsi. A z hloubi duše věřím, že vždy budeš. A Johne..." zhluboka se nadechne. "Když jsem se probudil se všemi vzpomínkami, vzpomněl jsem si na dvě věci. První byla ta, že nejsi a nikdy jsi nebyl můj manžel. Druhá, že... druhá byla, že jsem Tě miloval od první chvíle, co ses na mě podíval a neodpudila Tě má mysl. Od té doby, co ses usmál a řekl 'úžasné'. Od té chvíle, co sis pamatoval, že si do kávy dávám dvě kostky cukru. Johne Watsone..." zlomí se mu hlas. "Johne Watsone, dovolím si říct, že jsem Tě miloval už od začátku."

A než by se podíval na Johna, radši vypije zbytek vody z plastového kelímku.

-

Za tři dny se spolu vrací na Baker Street. Sherlock se těší, až zase uvidí byt, tentokrát s navrácenou pamětí. Nechce nic jiného, než znovu prozkoumat známé knihy a nábytek a sloupávající se tapety na zdi, a je prostě nadšený z toho, že už konečně může vysvětlit ty díry od kulek a žlutě posprejovanou zeď.

John je stejně tak šťastný. Drží se za ruce, když jedou taxíkem a jeho puls je klidný a spokojený. Sherlock se chce naladit na jeho stálý rytmus; je stejně tak nervózní vrátit se do bytu, jak natěšený. Paní Hudsonová jim během dvou posledních dní velmi pomohla; teď mu ta službička zatěžkává kapsu od kabátu. John mu odpustil. John ho v nemocnici políbil a chutnal po vyčpělé kávě a byl uvolněný. Ale Sherlock nemohl zapomenout na toho starého muže, a i když pro něj není typické se připoutat k materiálním symbolům, prsty projíždí malou krabičku přes hedvábnou podšívku kapsy, jak kdyby to mělo co chvíli zmizet.

Taxík zastaví a oni vystoupí na ulici. Sherlock zaplatí, zatímco John vezme ze zavazadlového prostoru kufr, který si přinesl do nemocnice. Usmějí se na sebe, John přejde ke dveřím a zastrčí klíč do zámku. Otevře dveře a vstoupí dovnitř. Sherlock nejde za ním. John se otočí zpátky, aby se zeptal, jestli jde dovnitř, nebo ne, a v tom momentě Sherlock v jeho tváři spatří, co ukrývá v nitru svého srdce.

"Já..." zírá na prsten. Překvapení. Nevěřícnost. Má strach uvěřit. Neskutečná radost. Strach z radosti. Více radosti. Strach ze zklamání. Neutuchající záblesk naděje. "Já... je to to, co si myslím, že to je?“

Sherlock obrátí oči v sloup. "Ty jsi opravdu hloupý," zašeptá láskyplně. "Co jiného by to mohlo být?"

John vezme prsten. "Neklečíš na jednom koleni."

Sherlock si odfrkne. "Směšné, ten zvyk. Nechci tu udělat scénu nebo si zašpinit kalhoty." Potkají se pohledem. "Nicméně, řekneš ano?"

John si prsten nasadí. Jednoduchý, zlatý prsten. Sedí mu dobře _._

"Budeme mít obřad?" zeptá se nervózně. Sherlock se opravdu hlasitě zasměje a je to směsice mezi úlevou a štěstím a podrážděností.

"Opravdu si to umíš představit?" zeptá se tiše, vezme Johnovu ruku a něžně ji otočí. Oba zapomněli, že stojí na prahu dveří na očích celému městu. John kroutí hlavou a směje se.

"Nás, u oltáře, možná ve stejných oblecích?" navrhuje, očima následuje paprsek světla dopadající na prsten. Sherlock se znovu zasměje.

"Určitě rozkošné," zašeptá. Smích se vytratí z jeho hlasu. "Děkuju, Johne." Chytne ho za límec a lehce ho políbí. Semknou ruce dohromady.

"Za co?" vydechne John, když odstoupí, rty má lehce pootevřené.

"Ani sám vlastně nevím," odpoví Sherlock, když vejdou do budovy, ruce semknuté. Cítí chlad prstenu a na obličeji se mu objeví neskrývaný úsměv. Políbí Johna v chodbě. "Prostě bych Ti chtěl poděkovat."

John se usměje a políbí se potřetí. Potom vyjdou schody nahoru a odloží všechny svoje věci. John postaví na čaj a Sherlock otevře notebook. Začnou se dohadovat a prsten se třpytí v popelavě šedém slunečním světle, snová realita končí a oni jsou konečně doma _._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A máme tu závěr přátelé :). 
> 
> Nejdříve bych chtěla poděkovat své betě, která mi vždycky opravila ty největší bludy a pomohla mi těžší pasáže formulovat tak, aby zněly opravdu česky. Samozřejmě, všechny zbylé podivnosti jsou moje chyba.
> 
> Děkuju těm, kteří jste to vydrželi (ještě jednou se omlouvám za zdlouhavé čekání) a dočetli do konce. Díky moc za všechny kudos. Nezapomeňte dát kudos i samotné autorce k originálu, protože ta si zaslouží obdiv :). 
> 
> A snad se zase někdy uvidíme u jiného překladu povídky.

**Author's Note:**

> Povídky psané v přítomném čase jsou celkem vzácné a zjistila jsem, že se mi to i hůř překládá. Takže, jestli budete mít jakékoliv připomínky, sem s nimi :). Ráda si nechám poradit.


End file.
